marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Sabahnur (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = , Jean Grey School student body; formerly X-Force's ally | Relatives = Apocalypse (genetic template/father, deceased); Mary Sabahnur (illusionary mother); Mr. Sabahnur (illusionary father); Genocide (paternal half-brother, deceased); Fantomex (adoptive uncle); Clan Akkaba (extended family) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; formerly The World, United Kingdom; Tolmen's Fields, Kansas (illusion) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Red eyeballs, metallic blue lips | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Clone of the Mutant Apocalypse | PlaceOfBirth = The World, England; Tolmen's Fields, Kansas (illusion) | Creators = Rick Remender; Esad Ribic | First = Uncanny X-Force #7 | HistoryText = Origin When Fantomex killed the young Apocalypse, he, unbeknownst to his team, gathered some blood from the corpse while he closed the boy's eyes. Using the World a scientific facility based in the United Kingdom, he created a new child, who was guarded by Ultimaton. This was almost discovered when the Father attempted to take the World with his army of Deathloks, but Deadpool killed the father, inadvertently keeping Fantomex' secret safe. Dark Angel Saga With Apocalypse dead, Warren Worthington, who had become the Horseman of Death Archangel, ascended to replace him. As a last-ditch effort to defeat Archangel and save the world, Fantomex unleashed En Sabah Nur. In the life simulation the World provided, he had been raised as Evan, a good person and a hero. Calling himself Genesis, he tried his best to defeat Archangel, providing the opportunity for Psylocke to attack him with the Seed of Life. Jean Grey School After the battle, Fantomex decided to send Evan to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. At his first day when he was introduced everyone noticed that he looked like Apocalypse, except Broo, who had never heard, seen or met Apocalypse and welcomed him. When Deathlok came as a guest to Kitty Pryde's lecture and told some of the students part of their future. He foresaw a dark future for Evan, in which he killed Krakoa and became Apocalypse. Deathlok told him to find out who he was for himself. He also told Logan that Evan's potential for greatness was immeasurable and he would be either their most magnificent savior or trod upon their graves, and that his fate rested entirely in Logan's hands. In a biology lecture which was taken inside Toad's body, Evan came across DNA believing that everything that made man was in there, only to be corrected by Beast that a person was more than the sum of his Genes. After the lecture Evan seemed to be troubled and was asked by Idie if he was alright to which he answered the he was troubled by the biology lesson and many things and he felt that his life was much simpler before he came to the Jean Grey school. When the alarm was activated by Beast he moved with the other students to the safe rooms. Evan joined Warren in going to Planet Sin to take the device that could heal their headmaster's legs. He also forged a friendship with Warren. Avengers vs. X-Men When Cyclops came to "visit" the school everyone was looking outside the window except him as he was reading about Apocalypse in the super-villain database. When Husk saw what he was doing he told her that he knows that the other kids call him Kid Apocalypse and he can see that there is a resemblance but he would never become like Apocalypse and he knows who he is. Later Evan saved Warren from falling to his death and when he learned that Warren can see the essence of others he asked him to tell him what he sees when he looks at him. Warren tells him he can see only goodness inside him which made Evan happy, but the truth was that Warren could only see the image of Apocalypse when he looked at him. Final Execution While on a field trip, Evan was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants whose leader Daken planned to turn him into the Brotherhood's own Apocalypse. The Shadow King used his powers to make an illusion for Evan and, disguised as Fantomex, started to tell him about Apocalypse and when he was killed by the X-Force. Evan woke up and found himself with The Brotherhood who was taking him to Kansas while Farouk was using his telepathy to hold his powers. When they stopped for fuel The Brotherhood gave Evan the choice kill Sabretooth before he killed everyone at the station, but Evan tries to stop him with a nonfatal attack and still warn the people there. This results in Sabertooth killing one woman that was escaping and the other people are shown dead on the ground outside the gas station, presumably killed by Shadow King and Daken. Their next stop was going to be Evan's house but Evan escaped and tried to warn his parents only to find them dead at the hand of Daken and Sabretooth. In a moment of rage Evan almost killed them both but stopped so he wouldn't become a murderer. At the same moment Daken and Sabretooth told him that they didn't and couldn't kill his parents as they weren't real to begin with and that those who they "killed" were merely an illusion created by the Shadow King. After the Brotherhood told Evan the truth about his parents and that he was a clone of a boy, his "uncle Cluster" killed, and even came to think since Wolverine and his team hurt him with their lies someone should hurt them back. The Brotherhood unearthed one of Apocalypse's celestial armors and offered him to take it and have his revenge. At first Evan didn't do it, but he was seen approaching the armor as Deadpool came into the room pointing a gun toward him saying he couldn't do it before but he can do it now. However, Wade wasn't there to kill Evan, but to save him as he still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt ever since the death of the young child. Evan didn't believe him and they were caught. Daken told Evan to put on the Apocalypse armor and when he didn't Daken told him that at one point if he wasn't with them he will be against them. He eventually fought back and freed his friends. Deadpool met Even at Jean gray school afterword and gave him some advice about life, and left some magazines for him to read. Back to School A few months later he became the target of the Edan Younge CEO of the Phoenix Corporation and his ally from the future Faithful John. AXIS Evan was among the mutants that had been captured by the S-Men for the Red Skull's purposes, he was speared through the chest by Ahab after stopping a confrontation between Cyclops and Havok. After Scarlet Witch and Doctor Doom channelled Chaos Magic and Order Magic in order to cast an inversion spell to alter the moral compass of the Red Skull's mind in an effort to restore Professor X, Evan grew up to maturity, becoming almost like the original Apocalypse. The spell also affected all of those present in Genosha, the X-Men (more radical than ever in their history) and Evan (fully transforming into Apocalypse) uniting to fight back to humanity's constant aggressions. The first step in Apocalypse's plan was to seize Manhattan as the first piece for the new mutant nation. All humans were ordered to leave the island on threat of death, and attempts to repel Apocalypse and the X-Men all failed. | Powers = Evan's powers are not completely developed like Apocalypse's as he is still a "young Apocalypse" and until now, he has demonstrated the following powers: * Shapeshifting: Evan Sabahnur being a clone of Apocalypse has total control over the molecular structure of his body. This allows him to alter his form at will, such as allowing his body to change in size and become extremely malleable. He is able to increase his strength, transform his limbs into various weapons, such as blades. Evan can regenerate from any fatal injury and adapt his body to apparently any disease or environment. Evan has the potential for virtually any physical superhuman power. * Energy Projection: Evan is able to project energy. * Energy Absorption: Evan is able to absorb various energies. * Telepathy: Evan also has the potential telepathic abilities. * Telekinesis: Evan has the potential telekinesis powers. * Technopathy: Evan is able to directly interface with the various technologies. * Flight: Evan has displayed the ability to fly, although he cannot do it very well. | Abilities = Gifted Intellect: he can learn and retain information better than any other student at the academy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unaware of his origin or his potential, which leaves Evan at a disadvantage. Evan has no idea of the power that he has and is paranoid that his teachers are hiding something from him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In Uncanny X-Force, Evan's skin color is the same as Apocalypse's, while in Wolverine and the X-Men Evan's skin color is white. Recently the blue lines in his face are painted black. | Trivia = * Genesis ("origin") and Apocalypse ("revelation") are the Greek names for the first book of the Old Testament and the last book of the New Testament Bible. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Optic Blasts Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Clones of En Sabah Nur Category:En Sabah Nur (Evan Sabahnur) (Earth-616)/Quotes